


Time Future

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Scorpius gets his hands on his mother's time turner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hermione's Personal Library 2020





	Time Future

Scorpius Malfoy accidentally stumbled across his mum’s time-turner. He had a curious mind and wanted to know what his parents were like at his age. Scorpius knew it could be dangerous, having learned that from his grandfather, who always ranted on and on about time travel. _What would one trip in the past hurt?_

He figured out the calculations on his own. _Mum would be proud!_ He beamed to himself as he turned the device anti-clockwise five times.

Scorpius didn’t count on being transported back to _that_ fateful night; the one where his great aunt Bellatrix tortured his mum. It left him feeling petrified when he peered around the corner. Scorpius quickly pocketed the time-turner, and a thought came to him.

He quietly summoned his Patronus, which was a dancing ferret, and sent it his father’s way. Draco stared at the Patronus, turned around, and spied a blond-haired kid eagerly looking at him.

Draco murmured something to his father and hurried over to the familiar kid who looked eerily like himself.

“Sir, you might not believe me, but you need to protect her. She’s in grave danger.” Scorpius spoke quietly and handed Draco a picture.

Draco glanced down, seeing him and Hermione and the young boy. Shocked, he looked back up, not seeing Scorpius. He knew what needed to be done. Gathering up the courage and summoning all of his magic, he flung Bellatrix into the wall with a sickening thud.

“Draco!” Narcissa gasped, coming out of the imperius curse placed on her by her sister.

“Mum, Father, please hear me out,” Draco pleaded, showing them the picture the boy had given him.

Lucius took one look, quickly plucked Hermione up off of the floor without a glance at the crumpled body of his sister-in-law, and rasped out, “Follow me.”

\--

Scorpius, meanwhile, had landed back where he started. 

“Scorpius, there you are!” Hermione exclaimed, hugging him.

“I’m sorry, mom! I was just curious about how you and dad got together.” Scorpius smiled sheepishly as he took the time turner out of his pocket.

Hermione blinked. “You are quite the Slytherin son. You’re very lucky that you didn’t change anything in the past.”

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. “So dad isn’t mad with me?”

“Not at all son. You showed bravery and it gave me the push I needed to save your mum.” Draco laid a comforting hand on Scorpius.

“And grandfather, grandmother?”

“We’re perfectly fine!” Lucius spoke as he was the one who found that the time-turner was missing from his study. He had assumed the worst and was relieved when Scorpius returned home.

The only event that changed in the past was that Severus lived. He strolled in looking down at Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled at the man he had heard so much about who stared at him for a while, before letting Scorpius hug him.

“Wait, I thought you said I didn’t change anything?” Scorpius questioned his family.

Lucius cleared his throat. “You started the event of us switching sides, enabling Severus to stay alive, and we defeated the Dark Lord. I think you would make a fine Unspeakable one day. If you choose that career.”


End file.
